Ravenclaw Girl
by Darla Gilmore
Summary: James, Lily y Harry Potter son una familia joven y feliz. Luego de una inesperada tragedia acogen en su hogar a la hijita muggle de sus amigos cercanos. Los niños crecerán en una época de profundos cambios para la sociedad mágica y para Hermione no será tan fácil ser la única persona sin magia en la familia ¿qué posibilidad hay que una hija de muggles de una mágica sorpresa?
1. Prólogo

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Así mismo el Copyringht y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner Bros. Este fic es de mi creación, y no tiene fines de lucro.

**PRÓLOGO**

_Rochford_, _mediados de Agosto, 1857_

Lily Potter tomaba con manos temblorosas la taza de té que le había pasado su esposo James. Los nervios le impedían actuar con la frialdad y el protocolo de la estricta educación inglesa. ¿Qué tipo de extremos modales se pueden llevar cuando se tiene la noticia que una de tus amigas más queridas ha muerto intempestivamente?

El funcionario del Scotlan Yard, un señor de apellido Brown, esperaba pacientemente, parado como una estatua al lado de la puerta del estudio, a que el señor Potter le diera instrucciones. Comunicarles la noticia del deceso de los señores Granger había sido más difícil de lo que había supuesto, todo porque la señora Potter perdió la compostura.

—¿La niña dónde está? — inquirió James Potter.

—En un pequeño hospital a las afueras de Kent, señor Potter — informó Brown mientras le daba una vuelta al sombrero que tenía entre las manos —. Las heridas ocasionadas por el accidente no representan un peligro para su vida. Pero, según lo que me informó su niñera, tiene una lesión en la pierna izquierda, señor.

—¿Qué tipo le lesión? — preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

—Doble fractura ocasionada por el volcamiento de la carroza.

James presionó el puente de sus lentes, acomodándolos mejor ante sus ojos. Después, miró con detenimiento al funcionario de Scotlan Yard.

—¿Cuándo puedo ir por ella?

—Podemos — lo corrigió Lily con la voz temblorosa.

—En cuanto los abogados de los señores Granger los notifiquen formalmente como tutores de la pequeña — dijo el señor Brown.

—Eso puede demorarse milenios — replicó James —. El accidente ocurrió hace cinco días, apenas nos vinimos a enterar de lo que ocurrió, ni siquiera acudimos al sepelio y la niña está sola, en un hospital de Kent.

—Se encuentra al cuidado de su niñera, señor Potter — le aclaró Brown —. Como ha de suponer, Scotlan Yard es el primero en enterarse de ese tipo de sucesos. No puedo decirle la fecha exacta para la cual usted puede esperar el llamado de los abogados de los señores Granger, pero tuvimos acceso a los documentos de tutela de la infante y por tratarse de una criatura tan pequeña, ellos se comunicarán con ustedes a la brevedad posible.

Lily y James se miraron durante algunos segundos. El rostro de ella reflejaba, sin máscara alguna, el dolor por la pérdida, pero también la preocupación por la niña. James se limitó a asentir.

—¿Podría darme la indicación del hospital, por favor? Voy a ir a visitarla — le pidió James a Brown.

El señor Brown tomó un pergamino de manufactura finísima y una pluma tan exquisita y elegante que juraría era de pavo real. Escribió la dirección del lugar y sopló el papel para que se secara rápidamente.

—La señorita Thompson está las veinticuatro horas del día con la niña. La pobre mujer aun se encuentra en estado de shock por lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque a ella le indicaron los señores Granger no viajar un par de horas antes de que partieran de la casa.

—¿Algo más de lo que debamos estar informados, señor Brown? — preguntó James.

—Eso es todo, por el momento.

—Lo acompañaré a la puerta.

Mientras ambos caballeros salían del estudio hacia la entrada principal, el señor Brown se preguntó por qué no tenían un mayordomo que hiciera las labores de despedir a los visitantes. Claramente se veía la alta posición económica de la familia Potter con una amplia y magníficamente decorada casa de campo. Con los trajes elegantes pero sencillos del matrimonio. Miró su reloj de bolsillo y eran poco más de las tres y media de la tarde. Cuando pasaron al lado de un reloj de pared enorme y viejo creyó ver que en lugar de números romanos había palabras y las manecillas del aparato eran coronadas por pequeños retratos, pero no se devolvió a comprobarlo porque sinceramente era un acto de descortesía hacía su anfitrión.

James Potter le estrechó la mano, y agradeció la visita pese a las malas noticias que con ella llevó. El señor Brown fue hacia su caballo, amarrado en el mismo árbol donde lo había dejado una hora antes y se sorprendió de verlo enérgico, con las alforjas llenas de provisiones para su viaje de regreso a Londres y limpio, como si estuviera recién bañado. Lo curioso del asunto fue que no vio ningún mozo de cuadra cerca que pudiera realizar esa labor, ni cuando llegó al lugar, ni en ese momento, cuando se marchaba.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Así mismo el Copyringht y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner Bros. Este fic es de mi creación, y no tiene fines de lucro.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Harry James Potter, con escasos dos años cumplidos, mordisqueaba con interés la pata de madera de uno de los sillones del estudio. Sus padres hablaban acerca de una niña de nombre muy raro.

—No me importa tener que hacer cambios drásticos en la casa para que ella viva con nosotros sin problemas — le dijo Lily a su esposo cuando ambos estaban sentados en el mueble que Harry mordía con ahínco —. Los elfos, por naturaleza, no se dejan ver. En presencia de ella evitaremos realizar demostraciones demasiado evidentes de magia… Por lo menos hasta que lleguemos a un arreglo con el ministerio.

—Lo tendremos, no te preocupes por eso — James tomó sus manos, aun frías por el impacto de la noticia y las apretó con cariño —. Le enviaré de inmediato una lechuza a Kingsley Shacklebolt informándole de lo sucedido. Él cuenta con muy buenas influencias dentro del ministerio. Ten en cuenta que contaremos con un documento legal de tutoría de la niña, aunque sea muggle. Si es común que una familia muggle tenga integrantes magos ¿por qué no va a ser natural que una familia de magos tengan a una muggle en su hogar?

Lily sonrió con un dejo de tristeza. Ella misma era una prueba del planteamiento de su esposo. Hija de muggles y nació como bruja, aunque alguien en su familia no estuviera particularmente orgulloso de eso.

—Partiré mañana a primera hora para Kent — continuó James —. Estaré allí el tiempo suficiente hasta que recibamos una notificación de los abogados.

—Voy contigo — replicó Lily con resolución.

—No, querida. Viajaré de la manera tradicional muggle, a caballo. Atravesaré el Támesis por Tilburi en barcaza. El viaje durará más de un día con su noche. No puedo aparecer en ese hospital sin un medio de transporte común. Levantaría las sospechas de los lugareños.

—Razón de más para ir yo también — lo contradijo Lily —. Sé a lo que te vas a enfrentar, James.

—También necesito que te quedes aquí con Harry. No podemos llevarlo a un viaje tan largo que se recorrerá en el menor tiempo posible. Además, tú estarás aquí para recibir la noticia de los abogados, y en cuento tengas los documentos de la niña, me enviarás una lechuza informándome, para traerla junto con su niñera.

—¿Qué haremos con la mujer?

—Estará con nosotros hasta que la niña se haya recuperado. Después la despediremos con una magnífica asignación. No podemos darnos el lujo de tener otro muggle en casa. Hermione es la excepción porque legalmente está a nuestro cuidado. Entre los dos criaremos a los niños. Cuando Harry vaya a Hogwarts, Hermione tendrá asignada una institutriz a domicilio que le de educación en artes, filosofía, literatura, matemáticas…

—James… quisiera que le inculcáramos el amor y el respeto por la magia. No me gustaría que se volviera como Petunia.

James resopló, recordando con amargura la actitud de la hermana de su esposa junto con su marido respecto a lo que ellos eran. La ignorancia siempre era atrevida.

—Por supuesto. Contamos con tiempo para hacer lo mejor posible.

—Hay tantas cosas qué hacer en tan poco tiempo… — comentó Lily, levantándose con tanta rapidez como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica —. Lo primero es preparar todo para tu viaje. Luego, hablaremos con los elfos esta noche antes de la cena. Dewey y Cokke deben estar al tanto de lo que pueden y no pueden hacer hasta que tengamos todo arreglado con el Ministerio de Magia. Decoraré personalmente la habitación para la niña ¿te parece bien la que está a la derecha de la de Harry? No recuerdo cómo la tenía arreglada Jane, pero podría ir rápidamente a su casa y…

En ese momento cubrió su rostro con las manos, y en lugar de sus palabras se escuchaban sollozos. Inmediatamente James se levantó y abrazándola, la estrechó contra su pecho. Besó sus cabellos rojos y los acarició suavemente con la mano derecha, mientras la izquierda la dejó en su espalda. Lily lloró con libertad, sacando de su interior la tristeza y el impacto de la pérdida de sus amigos. Un par de minutos después el ruido de madera siendo serruchada la interrumpió.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Un castor? ¿Polillas?

—Es Harry — replicó James, soltándola. Fue hasta el pequeño y lo separó de la pata del sofá que mordía como si sufriera de hambre —. Harry ¡No!

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiii — dijo el pequeño, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su padre —. Ico. Guta.

Forcejeó estirando los brazos hacia el sofá y cuando comprendió que el mueble estaba fuera del alcance de sus manos y su capricho, lanzó un chillido digno de una banshee.

—¡Basta! — exclamó James, mirando a su hijo a los ojos —. Sin berrinches. Sin lágrimas.

Harry con inmensos ojos color verdes, los mismos de su madre Lily, sorbió los mocos que estuvieron a punto de salirle por la pataleta.

—No volverás a hacerlo.

Harry negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a James.

—Si vas a ir a visitar la casa de Roger y Jane ve acompañada por Remus. Él es más discreto que Sirius cuando se camufla en la sociedad muggle — le indicó James a Lily —. Pensándolo bien, invitaré a Sirius a venir conmigo a Kent. O mejor, que me alcance allá. No creo que esté muy dispuesto a montar en caballo todo un día.

—¿Te comunicarás con ellos por la Red Flu o les enviamos lechuzas?

—Contactaré con Sirius por la Red. Por favor, escríbele una nota a Remus para que se acerque lo más pronto posible a la casa. Sólo explícale lo que ocurre y lo que harás personalmente. Calculo que estarían partiendo pasado mañana, si es que Remus no se encuentra muy lejos en una de sus investigaciones y la lechuza se demora un poco en encontrarlo.

—Muy bien.

Con diligencia, Lily se sentó frente al escritorio. Tomó pergamino, tinta y pluma y comenzó con la escritura de la misiva para Remus Lupin. James sacó de su chaqueta la varita mágica, y con un movimiento de ella hizo aparecer dos de los juguetes favoritos de Harry. Caminó hasta la chimenea cargando a Harry con una mano y apuntando los juguetes con la varita con la otra mano. Dejó al niño y los juguetes en el suelo, a su lado, y lanzando polvos en el hogar, recitó la dirección de la casa de su mejor amigo. Metió la cabeza y espero hasta que tuvo la sala de estar en sus narices

—¡Canuto! — gritó.

—¿Cornamenta? — se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡En la sala, perro!

Sirius entró al lugar en carrera. Vestía un pantalón de pijama azul y un albornoz de seda en el mismo color, pero con tono más oscuro. El cabello negro lo tenía despeinado, apuntando a todos los sentidos, y le hacía falta un buen corte porque lo llevaba un poco más largo que lo que dictaba la moda.

—¿Acabas de levantarte? — le preguntó James. Su amigo asintió —. Pero si es casi medio día.

—Estuve en una fiesta de pre-temporada — le informó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros —. El otoño está por llegar y ya sabes que comienzan las veladas de ópera, los bailes, los juegos…

James puso los ojos en blanco. Bien sabía que Sirius le encantaba frecuentar ese tipo de eventos sociales únicamente para causarle disgustos la madre. Y por supuesto, más de una bruja matrona daría todas sus pociones de belleza con tal que una de sus hijas lograra pescar en matrimonio a un Black, una de las familias de sangre pura más antiguas y legendarias de la sociedad mágica.

—¿Alguna posible afortunada? — quiso saber James.

Sirius se dentó en el suelo, quedando frente a él, he hizo una mueca.

—Niñitas recién graduadas de Hogwarts — le informó —. Si encuentro una de nuestra edad que aun siga sin cazarse, se quedó solterona para siempre.

—No estamos tan viejos…

—No, pero para una mujer que a los veinticuatro no tenga esposo e hijos, es un fracaso social en todos los sentidos. Nuestra sociedad se parece mucho a la sociedad muggle con esa regla.

—Sí. Que tontería.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso. Las colegialas no me interesan. Tienen demasiados unicornios en la cabeza. Una mujer con más años tiene un carácter más forjado, aparentemente. Puedo darme el lujo de esperar.

Claro que si, pensó James. Podría esperar mientras aun conservara la gallardía y el porte de caballero. O si pensaba como una mujer, mientras fuera joven y guapo.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor —cambió de tema James, con más seriedad.

—Tu dirás.

—Ha ocurrido una tragedia recientemente. La mejor amiga de Lily y su esposo fallecieron en un accidente de carruaje cerca de Kent. En el percance solo sobrevivió su pequeña hija…

—¿Es la chiquilla de cabello alborotado? — lo interrumpió Sirius.

—Así es. Fue llevada a un pequeño hospital cerca a Kent por uno de los lacayos que acompañaban al carruaje. Roger y Jane nos habían asignado como tutores de Hermione en caso de alguna fatalidad. Ésta ha ocurrido y me dispongo a partir mañana hacia allá para estar con la niña hasta que los abogados muggles nos entreguen los documentos para poder traer a la pequeña a la casa. ¿Me acompañarías?

—Por supuesto. Dale mis condolencias a Lily, por favor.

—Con gusto. El asunto es que debo viajar de manera muggle. No sé si estarías dispuesto a salir conmigo desde casa y realizar el viaje en más de un día.

—¡No! — exclamó Sirius con una mueca.

—Tengo la ubicación exacta del hospital, puedes aparecerte — le propuso James. Fruncio un poco el ceño y esturó la mano derecha dentro del estudio de su casa. Alcanzó a coger una de las regordetas piernitas de su hijo, parecía que éste iba directo al sofá a escondidas de él.

—¿Y dejar que atravieses solo ese largo camino? Alucinas. Te acompañaré, en escoba.

—Llevaré mi capa de invisibilidad para que la uses cuando estemos cerca de poblaciones muggles.

—¿A qué hora partirás?

—Al alba.

Sirius hizo otra mueca de desagrado.

—Estaré en tu casa por lo menos media hora antes. ¿Me tendrás desayuno?

—Por supuesto.

—Y dile a Cokke que esta vez no le ponga pimienta negra a los huevos.

Al día siguiente todo estaba listo para su partida. Sirius se despidió de Lily y partió en su escoba para darle un primer vistazo al camino e informarle a James. Cuando la pareja se quedó sola, Lily se colgó al cuello de su esposo, triste ante su partida.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor.

—Claro que si, querida.

Le dio un beso de esos que solo se da en la intimidad de la alcoba y Lily aprovechó la oportunidad de meter las manos en sus oscuros cabellos y apretarlos.

—No, Lily, no hay tiempo — gruñó él sin soltarla.

—Lo sé. Pero no sé en cuantos días te volveré a ver.

—Me apareceré pronto. Primero debo asegurarme que la niña se encuentra bien y que los muggles me vean frecuentemente por el sector para no levantar sospechas por mi ausencia. Espero que Remus venga rápido.

—Yo también.

Lo acompaño hasta el caballo, caminaban con los dedos de las manos entrelazados. Luego James se separó para revisar las alforjas, agrandadas mágicamente en su interior para que pudiera llevar la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles.

Montó en el bonito semental color caramelo y besó la mano de su esposa como despedida.

Cuando salía de los límites de su hacienda se encontró a Sirius esperándolo en el camino.

—Por el momento está todo despejado de aquí a diez kilómetros — le informó su amigo.

—Muy bien.

—De verdad te admiro, James. Mira que hacer semejante recorrido montado en esa bestia lenta…

—Lo hago por Lily.

—Lo sé, hermano mío. Lo sé. Esperemos que Lunatico aparezca pronto para que Lily pueda comenzar con lo que se propuso.

El trayecto que a Sirius le hibiera tomado recorrerlo en escoba cerca de tres horas, James lo recorrió en veintisiete horas. Primero se detuvieron en una posada de Standford le Hope para cambiar la montura del caballo, dejarlo descansar un par de horas y luego alimentarlo y darle de beber unas veinte gotas de pócima energética que lograba que los músculos se relajaran y así continuar con la cabalgata sin inconvenientes ni dolor para el animal. Ellos también se echaron un descancito, especialmente Sirius que durmió más de una hora. James se limitó a acostarse y perfeccionar la historia que contaría a la niñera de Hermione en caso de demasiadas preguntas.

A mitad de la tarde atravesaron en río Támesis por Tilburi, tal cual lo había planificado y antes de media noche estaban durmiendo en una posada a las afueras de Sittingbourne.

Contra todos los pronósticos, Sirius se levantó nada más saliera el sol, pero James no pudo. Su trasero y espalda le dolía horrores debido a estar sentado por más de quince horas. Sentía entre las piernas un cilindro gigante que le daba la sensación de no poder cerrarlas. Debido a eso Sirius lo dejó dormir un par de horas más y después del desayuno le dio solo una gota de la misma poción energética que le habían dado al caballo.

Llegaron a Challock, condado a las afueras de Kent, pasadas las doce del día. Se registraron en la única posada del lugar, pequeña pero aseada, y dejando el caballo en los establos, las alforjas en la habitación y la escoba bien escondida, se dirigieron caminando hasta el pequeño hospital, ubicado a quinientos metros de la posada.

—¿Y tu trasero? —preguntó Sirius.

—Mucho mejor. Esa poción es milagrosa. Dios bendiga a quien la creó.

—Fue Snape. Recuerda que la realizó como proyecto de Pociones en el colegio para los Extasis.

James hizo una mueca. Severus Snape había sido su enemigo escolar. Y aunque ahora que era adulto había dejado a un lado esa clase de triquiñuelas infantiles, no podía negar que en aquella época le encantaba molestar a Snape por su afición a las artes oscuras, y porque era el mejor amigo de Lily cuando siendo adolescentes ella lo detestaba por prepotente.

—No sabía que fue él.

—Le robé un poco en uno de sus descuidos, pensando que podía ser algo venenoso que creó. Recuerda que varias de las pruebas de los Extasis eran confidenciales. Cuando la probé en un sapo éste no dejo de saltar y estar activo por varias horas. Intenté descubrir de qué estaba hecha separando los ingredientes que iba reconociendo mientras la probaba. Después de varios días admití que Snape había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para crear algo que podría ser difícil de duplicar si no tienes un gusto entrenado para los sabores. Así que dos días antes de que partiéramos del colegio fui a las mazmorras de Slytherin y copié sus apuntes.

—¿No tuviste problema con la contraseña?

—Ha sido la misma desde siempre. Ya sabes que en la familia todos esperaban a que el sombrero me asignara en esa casa, así que me informaron antes de tiempo de muchas cosas sobre ella, para que me sintiera a gusto en cuanto estuviera en el colegio. Pero fui asignado a Gryffindor y comencé a ganarme el repudio de todos los Black, menos de mi prima Andromeda que es toda una dama. Su hija ingresará a Hogwarts en Septiembre.

—Genial ¿Gryffindor?

—Creo que no. Pero Slytherin no será.

Por el camino varias mujeres los miraban sin ningún disimulo. Podría deberse a sus finas vestimentas, o a ser visitantes en el lugar, o porque no, a Sirius, que con su altura, su cabello negro y sus ojos grises llamaban la atención comparado con los rasgos comunes de los ingleses.

Ingresaron al pequeño hospital y tuvieron que esperar varios minutos a que el doctor los atendiera. Cuando por fin pudieron acceder al consultorio, se sorprendieron de ver a un hombre muy viejo usando lentes de vidrio muy grueso (un fósil en palabras de Sirius horas después). ¿Cómo era posible que una persona como aquella dirigiera el centro de salud de una población? Esos muggles…

—Digan — replicó, huraño.

—Venimos a ver a la señorita Hermione Granger — le informó James —. Sobrevivió a un accidente de carruaje hace poco más de cuatro días.

—¿Y usted quién es? — replicó el doctor mirando a ambos hombres de arriba hacia abajo.

—Soy el tío de la niña. James Potter, señor — le dijo, inclinando un poco la cabeza —. Puede corroborar la información con la señorita Thompson, la niñera.

Con la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, tocó la varita mágica. Siempre era bueno estar precavido en caso de la terquedad de un muggle.

—Quédense aquí. Hablaré con la mujer.

Caminó a paso de tortuga por el pasillo para luego ingresar por una puerta a la izquierda.

—De verdad dime que no estamos viviendo esto — comentó Sirius sin dejar de mirar por donde se había marchado el fastidioso hombrecillo.

—Lo estamos. ¡Dios! Y tener que esperar hasta la notificación oficial para sacarla de aquí.

Vieron como regresaba, con el mismo paso de tortuga, acompañado de una mujer cabizbaja vestida de negro. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, no pudo evitar el alivio que expresaron sus ojos. Se adelanto al anciano dejándolo atrás, y cuando estuvo frente a James y Sirius los saludó con una suave inclinación de las rodillas y la cabeza.

—Señores. Buenas tardes.

Ellos a su vez doblaron un poco la cintura, correspondiendo a la formalidad.

—Señorita Thompson — dijo James —. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?

—Aun conmocionada, señor — contestó ella. Miró sobre su hombro. El doctor la miraba con el ceño fruncido —. Me gustaría hablar con ustedes en privado.

—¿Y la niña? — quiso saber James.

—Duerme.

James y Sirius se miraron y asintieron. Guiaron a la señorita Thompson hacía el exterior y se ubicaron junto a unas enormes piedras a unos metros de la entrada del hospital.

—¿De qué quería hablarnos?

Ella tomó aire, como quien toma impulso para realizar una carrera. Lucía demacrada, marchitada, con el cabello rubio oscuro completamente opaco, incluso mayor a los veinticinco años que tenía. Sus ojos negros estaban apagados, agotados. Sin duda alguna lo acontecido en los últimos días transformaron la mujer serena e impecable que James conocía.

—La niña se recupera muy lentamente de las lesiones, la que más está costando es la de su piernita. Tengo algunos inconvenientes a la hora de darle la medicina porque está aterrorizada del doctor. Como pudieron ver, él no es un caballero muy amable y tiende a ser brusco con todo el mundo. Perdóneme, señor Potter, que sea tan directa con mis apreciaciones, pero me preocupa mucho que Hermione no se recupere adecuadamente estando aquí.

—Por eso estamos aquí, señorita Thompson, para garantizar la seguridad y el bienestar de la niña — le dijo James con seriedad —. No sé si estará informada, pero los señores Granger nos asignaron a la señora Potter y a mi como tutores de la niña en caso de su fallecimiento.

—Si, señor. Estaba enterada.

—El señor Black aquí presente y yo esperaremos a que la notificación oficial de la tutela sea enviada a mi casa. Seré informado oportunamente cuando eso ocurra y de inmediato partiremos hacia Rochford. ¿Está usted sola en el pueblo?

—Si, señor Potter. Envié a los lacayos de regreso a casa para que organizaran todo lo referente al funeral de los señores Granger… — contestó la señorita Thompson con voz temblorosa —. Se les dio cristiana sepultura cerca del bosque, en los terrenos de la casa.

—¿Se encuentra con energías para contarnos qué recuerda del día del accidente y lo que ocurrió después?

La señorita Thompson asintió enérgicamente.

—Nos disponíamos a viajar al sur de Ashford para visitar los padres del señor Granger. La partida era para el medio día, pero un par de horas antes, la señora Granger me informó que no requerían de mis servicios por el tiempo en que estuvieran de visita donde sus suegros. Al día siguiente, bien entrada la noche, llegó Jhon, uno de los lacayos que acompañaba a la familia, bastante maltrecho, acompañado de un par de señores de traje oscuro. Los caballeros eran de Scotlan Yard y nos informaron a las tres personas que quedábamos del servicio doméstico lo que había ocurrido…

La señorita Thompson se detuvo para hipar suavemente. Sirius miró a James con la confusión marcada en sus ojos. ¿Quién diablos era Scotlan Yard?

James entornó la mirada hacia su amigo para que no hiciera ninguna pregunta.

—Ellos… Ellos traían los cuerpos de los señores, y con la señora Pratt, el ama de llaves, decidimos que yo viajara hasta aquí para estar con la niña y los demás se encargaban de todo lo referente al sepelio. Viajé esa noche acompañada del lacayo que había quedado en casa, Andy, y en casa quedaron la señora Pratt, el golpeado Jhon y el ayudante de cámara del señor Granger, Patrick. Según lo que dijeron los caballeros de Scotlan Yard antes de dejar la casa, era que la familia del señor Granger podría llegar al día siguiente.

—La señora Potter nos aclarará eso después. Ella irá en los próximos días — le informó James —. ¿Quién trajo Hermione a ese hospital?

—Fue el otro lacayo que iba en el viaje, señor, Justin. Él y Jhon arribaron al pueblo que quedaba a unas dos horas del lugar del accidente. Jhon se encargó de ir a la pequeña oficina de Scotlan Yard en la zona y Justin llevó a Hermione el hospital. Cuando llegué no se veía tan mal, al parecer tenía unos cuantos moretones. Me contó que al momento de la primera zarandeada del carruaje, cayó de él y segundos después el carruaje perdió una de las ruedas traseras y volcó, dando vueltas durante unos metros ladera abajo.

—Al verlo en buenas condiciones lo envió de regreso a casa junto a… ¿cuál era su nombre?

—Andy, señor. Lo envié de regreso con Andy.

—¿Dónde descansa usted, señorita Thompson? — le preguntó James.

—Los tres días que llevo en el lugar los he pasado únicamente en el hospital. Duermo en una sillita al lado de la cama de la niña.

Sirius abrió la boca, asombrado, sin ningún disimulo.

—Nosotros hace poco nos registramos en la posada del lugar. Vaya allá, solicite una habitación y que la carguen a mi cuenta. Descanse por lo que resta del día y esta noche. Nosotros nos quedaremos con la niña.

Sirius abrió más la boca, si acaso era posible, y miró a su amigo con asombro.

—Pero, señor… — protestó la mujer.

—Es una orden, señorita Thompson — replicó James seriamente —. Ahora, regresemos al hospital y permítanos ver a la niña.

La señorita Thompson asintió, contrariada, y los tres regresaron al pequeño hospital.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

©Queda prohibida la distribución parcial o total de esta historia sin autorización.


End file.
